Lean On Me
by Alana Hikari-Chan
Summary: Dropped. Old and bad, read at your own risk! Mary Sue and Self Insert abound.
1. Am I a Mary Sue?

The classic Author-Gets-Dropped-Into-Game story, written by me, Alana. Hopefully good, but if not, tell me. I think I might be Mary-Sue-ing. . . Oh, and I don't own KH. v_v ANYway, please Read & Review. Pweze? For me? (Gives puppy eyes)  
  
POV: Well, I can't be bothered with writing out the whole POV, so each character gets their own symbol!  
  
Me(Alana): *~*  
  
Riku: -^-  
  
Sora: ~*~  
  
And that's all I know... Oh, wait, I know!  
  
Words: #=#  
(Words is the voice, y'know, "You hold the greatest weapon of all, you are the one who will open the door")  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, damn."  
  
I looked around. I had read enough Fan fictions to know what had happened.  
  
I was in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Destiny Islands, to be exact.  
  
I walked down the beach and see Riku, and decide to jump straight in. Anyway, I'm about to faint.  
  
"Hello, Riku. My name is Alana. You don't know me, but I know you. I'll try not to be a Mary Sue, or evil, but that's almost always how these things go."  
Then, I faint. (A/N: I hate Microsoft Word.)  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
What the hell?  
  
"Sora?! Come here!" Sora jogged up.  
  
"Yeah, Riku? What-" He broke off as he saw the girl.  
  
"Riku, who is that?"  
  
"No idea. Said her name was Alana, and that she knew me, then passed out."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
****************************  
  
So, my first In-A-Game Fic. And I know it's been done before, but I want to be in there. Now. . . CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON! 


	2. I think I am

Hiya! I know that the first chappie hasn't been put up yet, but, it WAS really short. So, here's the next chap!  
Riku: Umm, disclaimers? Warnings?  
Ooops, sorry, I forgot. Yeah. Anyway, I . . . I . . . I don't own Kingdom Hearts. ;_; And I wish I did. Oh, and I might put sappy stuff in here. Might. I dunno. But If I do, it will be Sora/Kairi, or Riku/Me. Sorry, no yaoi. I personally can't write it well. Well, anyway, better get to the story.  
Oh, and I will use patterns for POV. From there to the next POV pattern, it will be one character. And *** is not a POV pattern. It is ether the last three letters of a swear, or skipping time during a POV.  
Me(Alana): *~*  
Riku: -^-  
Sora: ~*~  
Words: #=#  
(Oh, shuddup, spell check. :-( )  
Yadda Yadda is thoughts. (Blah Blah Blah) is me.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
I wake up in a girl's room with a headache. A BAD one. As in, REALLY bad headache.  
"Owww . . . This always happens."  
A girl I hadn't noticed spoke.  
"What always happens?"  
I turn to face her.  
"Hello, Kairi. The headache always happens when a person gets dropped into someplace the wanna go, but it's impossible to go to." I think for a moment, then decide to tell her exactly everything about Kingdom Hearts. She DOES have a right to know.  
"How do you know me?"  
"I'll tell you in a moment. Hey, do you have Internet?"  
"Umm . . . Yeah, but, why . . .?"  
"You'll see in a moment. Where's your computer?"  
"Over here . . ."  
I type in the address, and start to talk.  
-^-^-^-^-^-  
WOW, she's pretty. I love how her golden-bronze hair swings, like satin or silk, and her eyes are like the rocks of the secret place, a beautiful blueish grey . . . (I wish I was that pretty . . . But they're plain brown and grey. :Sigh: Oh, and that was the possibly fluffy part. Well, back to the story.)  
I stared at the girl walking towards him with a serious face, totally enraptured by her lips- The lower one slightly fuller then the top- and her freckles- scattered across her nose and cheeks- giving the impression of childhood belied by her hips and breasts. Oh my god, did I just use the word "Belied"? I'm in love. And I'm not sure if that's how it's used . . . (I do have freckles. And hips! And. . . Well, not really breasts yet, I'm only 13, but IT'S MY STORY! So NYA! : P)  
She stopped in front of me.  
"Riku, never forget that Sora would never abandon you. He may love Kairi, but you ARE his best friend."  
"Huh?"  
"And darkness is NEVER worth it. Never."  
"Umm . . . Okaaay . . ." What is she TALKING about?  
"And now, of course, I'm being a Mary Sue." She sat down next to me, rolling her eyes. "Absolutely perfect, beautiful, the one that's loved, yadda yadda. You can't love me yet. I haven't been here a day. Yes, I saw the way you were staring at me. It may be infatuation, but not love. (Like that boy that I don't know the name of) You Iare/I a teen. It may be love someday, but not now. Oh, and when the shadows come, wait for Kairi and Sora, and be afraid of the darkness. The darkness is not your only chance. Now, willya teach me how to fight?"  
Okay, she's crazy. "Umm. . .Okay, how good are you?"  
"Frankly? No idea. I read a lot of action books with staff and sword fighting, so I know pretty much the basic blocks and swings. But last time I used a sword, it was in a play three years ago, and it wasn't FIGHTING, it was more like swinging plastic swords for drama."  
I sigh. This may take awhile . . .  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (ARGH! I HATE MY SPELL CHECK! THAT IS NOT A WORD!)  
I watch as the new girl and Riku fight. He likes her. I mean, like I like Kairi. A lot.  
She's actually pretty good for a beginner. But then, Riku isn't going very ####### her. She slips, and Riku helps her up, holding her a little longer than necessary.   
They're a cute couple. Anyway, if Riku gets her, I can get Kairi . . . 


End file.
